


FALLOUT

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-15
Updated: 1999-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Ray's having a problem and Benny is more than willing to let him stray for the day - and night!





	FALLOUT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

FALLOUT

## FALLOUT

by Ana Lady

* * *

NC-17 for male/female sex. In this universe of mine, Ben and Ray are good friends with a young lady by the name of Ana. She appears in my other stories as well. Bondage and discipline. (the yummy stuff) You've been warned! 

**FALLOUT**

By L.A.K. 

fallout - n. 1.a. the settling to the ground of air-borne radioactive particles that result from a nuclear explosion. 

It was the third time that week. It wasn't that Ben minded how passionate his partner could be, it just reinforced the need to have a frank talk with him. These days, there was an insistence to Ray's asking for sex. It wasn't just that, of course. There were other things which had Ben concerned in the last few months regarding his lovers behavior. In all honesty, he knew what was wrong. Talking about it, however, was going to be difficult. Now, Ben was looking at Ray, who was laying beside him. "Ray, you seem to be very. . .eager as of late." "Well, I want you. It's good to know I want you, right?" Ray's concentration had been shaky lately. He had been tense and cranky as well. It wasn't just restricted to home, either. Ben was starting to worry it would cause him to make a dangerous mistake while at work. No, they had to get this out in the open. He let some time pass before he spoke again. "Do you think about women, Ray?" "What. . .?" Ray asked, quite surprised. "Well, we got into this relationship so fast that it wouldn't be a shock to discover feelings from the past might make themselves known." "Do you. . .think about women, Benny?"  
"I barely did before we got together, Ray." Ray could hear his smile in the dark.  
"Well? Do you, Ray? Think of women, I mean." "Sometimes, Benny."  
Another pause.  
"Just sometimes?"  
"Yeah."  
Ben knew his lover was reluctant to talk about this. But it was apparent there was a small portion of Ray which did want to broach the subject, or he would've told Benny to be quiet by now. "How about Ana, Ray?" "Ana. . .?" was the second startled reply. "I mean, have you and she ever. . .?"  
"No, Benny! Of course not. She's our friend." "Not even before you and I?"  
"No." There was a pause, then, "There was a time before you and I, that I thought about it, but that's all in the past, Benny." "So, you don't think about her now?"  
"Geez, Benny! Why would I? I have you." "Well, like I said, Ray, we got together with the notion we'd be enough for each other. It would be perfectly understandable to find out that's not the case. It's not like it could be helped." Silence. "I wouldn't mind if you did think about her, Ray. But. . .I wish you'd tell me." More silence, then, "Yeah, Benny, I think about her sometimes." "Really? For how long?"  
"A few months maybe."  
Ben moved closer and ran a finger up and down his lover's chest. He could detect shame in Ray's voice. That meant this went very, very deep. "Anything in particular start this line of thinking?" Ray sighed.   
"Before you and I, there was this one night when she invited me over. She started talking about what she liked. . .in bed and, well, I. . .liked what I heard." "What did she tell you?" Ben's hand drifted to Ray's erection, which was already stirring despite the fact he had come not long ago. By now, Ben had snuggled up close and was kissing Ray's neck. He turned his head to allow Ben better access as he spoke. "Tell me what she likes, Ray." "Well, she did say she enjoyed being on her knees." he breathed. Ben gently encircled it and started stroking. "Tell me." His voice was sexy and low. "Benny, no, I-"  
"Shhhh. Just tell me. I want to know. What does she do on her knees, Ray?" "She. . .oh, god. . ."   
Ben noticed his grip was obviously having it's 'desired' effect. "She loves to. . .deepthroat. . .says she an expert." Now Ray was whispering. "Uh-huh. What else, Ray?" His voice had also dropped to just a murmur. "I think of her doing that, ya' know. . .going down on me. . .oh, hell." Ray gasped, panting at his own words. Ray had been hesitant about Ben performing this particular act on him. Ben began to understand Ray felt he was betraying Ben just by wanting it from Ana. Ray probably considered it too much of a deception to think of her while it was Ben intimately tasting him. It was all the more reason Ben wanted to do this for him now. "Can you feel that, Ray? It's her touching you. . .with her mouth." Ben was speaking softly into his ear at this point. He rubbed his thumb over the leaking head in moist circles. His lover was breathing hard, his mouth open. "She's watching you with those dark eyes, as she performs, Ray."  
"Yes! Oh, god, yes!"  
"Keep going, Ray. What else would you do to her?" "She likes to submit, to have them be rough with her. Oh, GOD, I'd love to...to..." Ray's eye's were tightly shut, his breathing rapid and he was turning his head from side to side. It was exciting Ben just watching how aroused his lover was, despite Ray's hesitation. "What, Ray? It's okay. You can tell me."  
Ben increased the speed of his stroking. He heard his lover seethe his words. "I'd love to make her mine, Benny. I'd love to make her. . .undress and. . .I'd cuff her hands behind her back. . .and have her get on her knees and . . . God, man, she calls it an honor! Do you believe that?! An honor! Sucking a guy off, she. . .loves it so much! I'd love to order her do that, ya' know? Just make her lick and suck me until I explode." Ben smiled. Ray was enjoying this 'forbidden' indulgence. Not only was he getting a female, but he was being dominate, a sexual side he'd never seen in Ray before. Plus, he was confessing to Ben, another taboo. It made Ben feel so good to give him this pleasure. "How would you control her, Ray?"  
A sinister smile could be heard in the detective's voice. "I'd grab that long black hair in my fist. I'd pull on it to remind her who owned her. . .and listen to that whimper, that pleading, she does when she gets so hot. I'd take my belt and slip it around her neck, using it as a leash. I'd tug on it hard. . .if I felt she was getting out of line." Ben had a hard time suppressing his astonishment at the viciousness of Ray's words. Obviously, Ray had thought about this for a long time and very vividly, as well. Still, he liked what he heard and continued to envision this exchange with increasing excitement. "And. . .when I'd feel it, that tingle just below my navel, I'd shove my dick down her throat over and over again until I'd shot every drop inside her. She has these lips. . .so sexy. . .oh, man!" "How would you get her off, Ray? Or would you allow it?" A slight, sadistic laugh came from the Italian. Ben's eyebrow went up a notch. "Oh, yeah, I'd allow it. There's nothing like seeing my little slut come for me." "Tell me."   
Ben licked the curve of Ray's ear, suckling the lobe. Ray's entire body flushed hotly, his words coming out in ragged gasps. "Oh, god, Benny. I'd. . .cuff her hands in the front, but I'd make her touch herself. I'd slip my fingers inside her, sliding them in and out until she came. Benny, I know I could feel her come so good like that!" Even Ben's erection twitched at that, eliciting a moan from the Mountie. Ray was becoming excessively wet by the second, causing a wonderful slickness. "I know you've tasted her, Ray."   
His tone was at normal level now, but was still silky. "OH! Oh. . .yes!"  
Ben knew exactly what he was doing to his partner. Ana had told him this very encounter had taken place outside her apartment door. Things had gotten pretty hot, but Ana said no and, of course, Ray agreed, but not before feasting on her for a bit. "You've done that, haven't you, Ray? You've tasted her. What does she taste like?" His voice was at a whisper now, as if engaging in some 'prohibited' exchange of information. His lover bucked and threw his head back. His breathing uneven, he whispered his reply. "Like. . .like honey. Sweet and. . .they're full, ya' know, and she has these small nipples which get so tight and ridged when. . . oh, god." The mental image of Ray swirling his tongue around Ana's pale pink nipples and reining little kisses and licks all over her breasts, neck and face and her responding in like kind, caused Ben to shift his hips, feeling his hardness pulsate. He was liking this little fantasy of Ray's a lot! "Then what, Ray?"   
"Then, I'd fuck her, Benny. I'd take her, on her knees, from behind, like the bitch she is." His whole body tensed. His head thrown back, he panted in even gasps, letting his partner know he was oh-so-close. "How would she feel, Ray? All that wetness sliding back onto this." He punctuated his words by running a lone finger up and down the aching shaft. "Oh, yes. . .I'd fuck. . .her so. . .hard." "Grab her hips, Ray."  
Ray twisted the sheets into his fists. Ben grabbed his partners cock and began working it over. "Slam into her. Again. AGAIN!" Ray obeyed and began pumping Ben's fist. He felt the wave overtake him and he got lost in it. "I'd fuck that bitch for everything she's worth." he ground out between clenched teeth. Erupting in a hot wet gush over Ben's hand, small suns clouded his vision, sheer bliss invading his brain. He floated; content. . .spent. After a bit, he felt a towel cleaning him up. Guilt, two-fold, washed over him. He turned away. "I'm sorry, Benny."  
"For what, Ray? I enjoyed that almost as much as you did." His throbbing stiffness was prove.  
"It's not very pretty when I'm like that, is it?" "Ray," Ben said, turning him back over, "submission and dominance is one of the most addictive and intoxicating forms of sex. I know that doesn't mean you want me any less. I also know I don't have to worry. You and Ana don't love each other, I can see that." "Benny. . .how did you know about. . .?"  
"About you and her? Ana has been concerned about you, too, Ray. She knows you've been avoiding her. She talked to me a few days ago. Then, there was the dream." "The dream?"  
"Yes, Ray. The. . . fantasy you had while still asleep." Ben wasn't sure, but he could've sworn Ray was blushing so bright, he was glowing in the dark. "Oh. Um. . .what did. . .I say?" "Her name a couple of times, right before you-" "I know how it ended, Benny!"  
This was getting worse by the second. Ray decided he might as well tell him everything. "Ana didn't tell you all of it, though, did she?" "From what I gathered, yes, she did."  
"No, she didn't, Benny. I. . .we did do that outside her apartment, but when she said no, I. . .got angry. I shoved her against the door. . ." He trailed off, unable to continue. Ben knew they hadn't slept together, but he did have an idea of what did occur. Still, for Ray's sake, he asked. "What happened, Ray?"  
"I snapped at her I didn't care and. . .oh, Benny, do you realize what I said? The reason we didn't was because of you, but in that second, I wanted her so badly, I didn't care, I just. . . That's when I knew I had to leave." "Well, Ray, now I am angry." "Benny, please, I never meant to hurt-" Ben interrupted. "Not about that, but because you didn't tell me about this before. Ray, if it got to that level of desperation, then I know you must've been suffering. I won't have that, do you understand? I won't tolerate you in pain if I can help it. Promise me you'll never keep something like this from me again." Silence filled the room. Ray couldn't believe his ears. Ben not only understood about how severely this had taken it's toll on him, but was willing to offer a listening ear. "You're serious?"  
"Completely."  
"All...right, Benny. I won't keep something like this from you again." It felt so odd making such a promise.  
"She. . .asked me, Ray."  
"Who? Ana?"  
"Yes."  
"Asked you what?"  
"For permission, Ray. To sleep with you." "WHAT!? Oh, God, Benny, I am so sorry! I had no idea." "Ray, will you stop apologizing?! Look, would you rather have her not say anything and someday have that incident outside her apartment escalate to where you two eventually go inside? All without my knowledge? Then, how would the both of you feel?" Ray didn't speak. He couldn't deny the possibility.  
"This way, you sate those desires, so does she and we all remain friends. I'm not saying I'm going to agree with every idea you bring to me, Ray. But, I'm willing to try." He cupped Ray's face in his hands. "Go to her, Ray."  
Ray was flabbergasted. This was more than a listening ear and a Hell of a lot for Benny to offer. More than Ray ever expected. He was extremely moved by his lover's leniency. "Benny. . ." he managed to squeak out, "are you sure? Do you know what you're letting me do?" "Yes. I know you need this. I won't deny you what will make you happy." Ray seized him and held him close. He declined to point out he thought Ray might be crying. Considering the night's events, he'd save him from any more embarrassment. "Now, let's take care of how much you've excited me with your. . .need. Is that all right, Ray?" A small laugh was muffled against Ben's chest.  
"Of course, Benny-love. Anything you want." 

"Ray! I'm glad you could make it! Where's Ben?" Ana surveyed her friend as he causally leaned against the wall opposite from her door, smiling from ear to ear. "He's not coming. This time." "Well...don't we just looked like the panther that swallowed the canary?! What's with the Cheshire Cat grin?" she asked, happily. He pushed away from the wall.  
"I do have a note from Benny for you though." He handed her a small note.   
In Ben's perfect handwriting it said, "My answer is 'yes'. You can have him. For now. And maybe, someday, I just might join you two." Her eyes widened, her jaw dropping at the same time. "Do you. . ."she said, before clearing her throat, "know what this note says?" "Oh, yeah."   
Emerald gems danced with champagne flecks, blessing her with a smile as radiant as any sun. She opened the door wider. "Then, why don't you come inside, Ray? Or do you want to make out in front of my door again?" Her voice was sweet and sexy. "No, thanks. I'll come in this time."  
"Good. And I'm glad Ben decided to stay home. I'd like just you for now." "Really? You want me over the Mountie?" "Haven't you ever heard of the concept of 'Fallout', Ray? "No, can't say that I have."  
"'Fallout' is when an attractive man hangs around a very gorgeous man. All of us who don't go for the gorgeous one, for whatever reason, go for the attractive guy. Before he knows what hit him, many women, and a few men, are clamoring for his affections." "Is that a fact?" "Oh, yeah! You see, it's not as spectacular as the initial nuclear blast, but it's just as deadly, a hell of a lot more insidious and ultimately more. . .feared." "I like this concept." he stated, a slight growl aiding his words. He took her in his arms and kissed her, simultaneously reaching for his handcuffs. He broke the kiss, but not the embrace. She just about passed out at the sight of them, fueling his desire. "Oh, god, Ray!"   
His voice was lustful, husky.  
"Get undressed, Ana. I'm going to allow you a great honor tonight." 

Copyright to Alliance(god, I wish I did own them!). All Italian green-eyed detectives can contact me at. 


End file.
